Bluesky (Wasteland Jewel)
"Hey, its rude to check out a mare's backside without buying her dinner first." Bluesky is a Pegasus mercenary who has done work for the New Canterlot Republic and is one of the main characters of the fanfic Fallout Equestria: Wasteland Jewel. History Early Life and Crystal City What little Bluesky has told anypony about herself is that her mother was a Dashite who left the clouds while she was pregnant with Bluesky. We do not know where she was born or what growing up was like for her. Bluesky's first notable mention was when she spent a week being the Sheriff of Crystal City up in the Crystal Wasteland before she was fired. Why she was fired is unknown, it seemed to have something to do with a Brahmin, and she won't elaborate on that. The Southern Wasteland and the War Eventually Bluesky made her way South and started working with the New Canterlot Republic. She was hired to go south with the NCR representatives to scope out Neigh Orleans and the rest of the Southern Wasteland. It was during this time that the war with the Crimson Empire began and Bluesky remained in the Southern Wastelands to help with the war effort. She made quite the name for herself, also doing work protecting the Starlight Caravan Company. Meeting Ruby Bluesky was injured during one of her jobs that had her kill an Imperial Soldier. She was unable to fly and prepared to fight anypony that came across her while she healed, but the first Pony she met was Ruby Starlight, who healed her wing and helped her get better. Bluesky later met up with Ruby again when she arrived at the NCR Forward Base in the Northern Fields. When Ruby had to go into the Badlands to help save a Starlight Caravan that had been attacked by Alicorns, Bluesky volunteered to join her to repay her for helping her before. She also accompanied Ruby to Oat Grove and to Clipton. Bluesky also took part in the battle of the Northern Fields, joining Ruby and Colonel Midnight in taking their bases of operations. She has continued to accompany Ruby in her journey into Neigh Orleans. Personality Bluesky is the kind of Pony who can find joy in the smallest things, and she loves to tease, but its all in good fun. She has admitted that she only does this so she can maintain her own sanity in the Wasteland, and is very capable of being serious when the situation calls for it. Relationships Ruby Starlight Bluesky being Ruby's first companion in the Wasteland, has formed a bond with the Stable Dweller that neither of them realized would grow as much as it did. Bluesky had long felt an attraction to Ruby, but was too embarrassed to admit it until Ruby came out and told her that she felt the same in chapter 9. Midnight Bluesky and Midnight may have some history together, and the two at least respect each other for their ability to survive. Bluesky at least considers her a friend. Notes * Bluesky's actual name has yet to be mentioned in the fanfic, by her own admission Bluesky is just a nickname her employers have given her. * Bluesky, in addition to being an obvious name for a Pegasus, is a reference to the phrase "blue-sky" which means to not be grounded in the realities of the present. Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Fallout Equestria: Wasteland Jewel